Rhapsody in Q
by Hestia01
Summary: Q and Janeway visit the Enterprise with a new agenda...


Disclaimer

This story is not authorized by the Star Trek franchise, Paramount, or any affiliated companies. I make no claim to any associated authenticity. As we say on I am a humble ficcer writing for the enjoyment of myself and the masses.

Please don't sue me

_Forward_

The following takes place in the mythical timeline of "Season 8" (Star Trek Voyager) begun by me and Rebecca Attwood as our own way to make a few "necessary" changes to the show. Changes include a polygamist relationship between Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, and Q (my favorite guest character!). I try to include enough parenthetical exposition throughout all of my stories so it is not necessary to have read them all. Enjoy.

**_Author's Notes:_** Special thanks go to Rebecca Attwood, co-creator of Season 8, without whom I would never have gotten far. To my mother, Donna Stehn for always reading my stories and giving me the support I needed along the way. Lastly to Kendall Aucker for listening to this unfold every night over the phone, and for convincing me that it was good enough to share.

_Rhapsody in Q_

_by Katie Stehn_

_For Molly and James_

_based on "Star Trek", created by Gene Roddenberry_

_2006_

_Chapter One_

It was a quiet day on the _Enterprise, _too quiet for the ease of her captain. Consoles bleeped idly, ensigns delivered reports, and they faced a clear course to their rendezvous at Starbase 147 with an ETA of two days. Indeed, too quiet.

With the customary flash and ping, Q stands before the Bridge crew, dressed, oddly enough, in a tuxedo. Evidently his arrival heralds a very special occasion indeed.

"My friends--and Mr. Worf--I have important news! We--"

Picard stands, already irritated, "'We'?" He looks around apprehensively, "Who have you brought with you this time?"

Q also looks around with a puzzled pout, "Now where in the cosmos has she got to? Oh well, she'll turn up. As I was saying, I am getting married!" Dumbstruck silence echoes heavily throughout the Bridge. "Now, Jean-Luc, I _know_ that you're acquainted with the lucky lady," he alludes with a wink.

Fire blazes in Captain Picard's eyes, "Q, I promise you, omnipotent or not, I will make you pay if you have done anything to Vash--"

Q deflects the accusation with a bored blocking gesture, "Now, now, there's no need to worry your shiny little head about _her_. She and I parted ways years ago, she got it into her head that she wanted to live like a human being again--don't ask me why, it's even beyond _my_ understanding. No, _my_ lovely bride is one of your Starfleet brass." Just then, Admiral Kathryn Janeway steps off the turbolift. Caught off guard by her unanticipated arrival, Picard hadn't heard the last of Q's remarks.

"Admiral, this is an unexpected pleasure. To what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

She gives the Bridge an appraising once-over with an easy smile. Choosing not to answer the question--she'll leave that to Q--, she saunters down the steps towards the captain. "It's a fine ship you have here, Captain. Takes a licking and keeps on ticking, as they say, like _Voyager_."

Picard eagerly smarms up to her even more, barely noticing she has yet to explain herself, "I just heard that _Voyager_ is currently being refitted. I'm sure you'll wish to be present for the launch."

"As long as it doesn't turn into another 13 year mission."

Here Q cuts in, shoving Picard aside, "What kind of entrance was that! Where's the flair? Amateurs!" He scoffs with an air of total disappointment.

"Please excuse our...visitor, Admiral, be assured he did not come invited. Perhaps he'll speak his piece and be on his way," he adds glaring venom at his unwanted guest. Q grins smugly, drawing the Admiral to his side, who, to Picard's surprise, doesn't resist in the slightest.

"As I said before, when you obviously weren't listening, my intended is one of your top Starfleet brass. Now I've come to ask a favor."

Shock registers on Captain Picard's face, he looks from Q to Janeway, each grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats. "Admiral, you're--I should warn you, this man is not what he seems. I'm sure he can be charming when the mood and intention take him, but I have known him longer than I care to and he is a troublemaker and a scoundrel. Clearly, such a person is unworthy of the company of someone in your standing." He turns to Q, "And as for you, I am in no mood to do you any favors."

Janeway smirks, glances over at Q with a disapproving headshake, and then turns back to Picard. "Aren't you even going to let his speak his piece, as you said? If it means anything, it would benefit me in a way as well." She gives Q a go-ahead gesture and he continues.

"First of all, we've come to tell your senior staff that they are invited to our wedding. All I ask of you, Jean-Luc, is that you be my best man." Q's announcement rings out over stunned silence yet again, he only faltered a bit at the end, but it betrayed virtually none of his uneasiness.

Without batting an eye, Picard gives his answer: "Out of the question. What mockery is this? My answer is no and that's final." Looking as though he'd expected as much, Q gives him an icy look before vanishing, leaving Janeway behind. Suddenly aware that all eyes are now on her, she remains calm. "Well, I'm not leaving that easily. Captain, could we speak privately?"

Unable to refuse so decorated an officer, regardless of her choice of friends, Picard gestures his ready room. Taking a seat opposite him, Janeway gets right to the point.

"Captain, I understand you've had your share of dealings with Q, and I'm sorry that you feel so strongly against him, but I want you to know that as far as he's concerned, which in turn includes the rest of the continuum to follow suit, you are his very best friend. Or at least the closest thing to one he's ever had. He's actually spoken quite fondly of you on occasion. You're his human, and I think you hurt his feelings back there. Now, I understand that you're to reach Starbase 147 in two days time, I ask you to give it some real thought. If, by that time, you have not changed your mind, fine. We'll go with his second choice." She gets up, nearly makes it to the door.

"Who's his other candidate?"

"Lt. Commander Data. He already said yes."

Captain Picard follows her out of his office, her bearing spoke of one already at ease with her surroundings and one would almost believe the _Enterprise_ was her ship.

"Mr. Worf, please escort our guest to the VIP quarters on deck 14. See that she is made comfortable."

Once they get on the turbolift, Commander Riker raises a dubious eyebrow at his captain. "VIP quarters for Q's girlfriend?"

"She may be an intimate of Q, Number One, but she's still a highly respected officer with an extensive reputation. Admiral Janeway will be a passenger with us until we reach the Starbase. It is unclear where she will go from there."

_Chapter Two_

Worf shows Admiral Janeway to her quarters, she looks around the room with genuine approval. "Is there anything you require?"

"No, thank you, this is more than adequate. You may go."

Later that afternoon, Counselor Troi is passing the Admiral's quarters when she hears voices inside. From the sounds of it, Q is back on the ship and is in the middle of a confrontation with his bride.

"So it's come to this," he intones darkly, "to think after all these years, all I've taught you, that you'd end up using it against me."

"You didn't think I'd take things lying down forever, did you? You knew I'd fight back eventually. And now: Oblivion!"

"Not so fast, Kathy, I still have one trick up my sleeve."

At this, Deanna enters her override codes and breaks into the room. (Disclaimer, I stole this scene from an episode of MASH) Its two occupants look up; they're seated at opposite sides of a small round table. Between them is a checkerboard topped with a 3D chess set. Q is holding four playing cards close to the vest while his companion has a few multisided dice close at hand. Checkers and chessmen are oddly dispersed on their little battlefield, along with what appear to be pieces from Candyland. After identifying the cause of their interruption, they go back to the game. Tension runs high, this could be the last move of the game. Q draws a card from his hand and lays it on the table: the four of hearts. Nodding appreciatively of his move, Janeway throws a four sided die, landing on 3. Q moves his king to the final tier.

"Crown my king."

Silently blazing defeated wrath, Janeway looks at the board, then back at him. A large hammer appears in her hand and she smashes his king to microfragments. No one moves, then together Janeway and Q start laughing hysterically.

"Good move, Kathy, intriguing endgame maneuver!"

"Very good game," she agrees. Deanna is still working out what just happened, "Want a rematch?"

"No, I'd best be off. You've got a visitor, so play nice with the mortals!" With the customary snap he is gone.

Admiral Janeway turns to Counselor Troi as if she only just spotted her. "Now where are my manners? Sit, stay, talk! What brings you here?"

Deanna sits where Q had just been, looking around apprehensively. "I thought I'd heard...raised voices. It sounded like--"

"Like we were fighting? I hadn't realized how loud our game had gotten; sometimes it's hard to bear in mind so we let it get a little out of hand. I'm sorry we worried you." She makes an offhand wave gesture at the table and the elaborate game vanishes in a flash. Deanna stares speechless for a moment, then-- "You're one, too? No wonder I wasn't able to r--" she cuts herself off, afraid that 'reading' a VIP passenger would appear impolite. To her surprise, she suddenly hears the admiral's voice in her head. "Testing, testing. 1, 2, 3. Am I coming in clear now?" Shakily nodding assent, the Betazoid is then given a full mental/emotional readout of their guest. A constant flow of half-formed thoughts whisper in the background of it all.

"How did you...?"

Janeway smiles easily, "Let's just say I tuned in to a lower frequency. I thought you'd be more comfortable if you could get an accurate reading of me. You surprised me though, I couldn't help but notice your reaction to Q when he arrived. I'd almost call it revulsion. I only ask you, please speak gently of him, I do love him. Let's not forget that we're both officers and ladies."

"Forgive me, Admiral, I didn't mean to suggest anything...offensive. It's just that we've met up with him on several occasions and he's known for causing trouble."

Not arguing the point, Janeway nods admittingly, "Be that as it may, if I'm your guest then he's mine. Do you think it's possible that Captain Picard will change his mind about being in the wedding? It would be very important to Q."

"If he thinks so much of the captain, then why is he always up to something, harassing half the ship, coming here without warning and turning the ship upside-down?"

"Think of it this way, he wouldn't come back if he wasn't interested. He's intrigued by you, all of you. It's sort of a hobby for him, really. He sees such potential, it keeps him coming back to see more. That, and he honestly believes that he and the captain are friends."

Troi's eyebrows go up to the extreme, "Really? In that case he certainly has a strange idea about friendship."

"Q's not so bad once you get to know him. If you gave him a chance instead of going to red alert maybe he'd drop the tough guy act, it's like a defense mechanism. If he doesn't think he has to impress or intimidate anybody he can be a really nice person."

"He's nearly gotten us all killed, more than once!" Deanna objects, not about to be won over so easily, despite the fact that her mental sweeps confirm that Janeway wasn't lying.

The admiral waves that off as well, "Oh yes, yes, he's done that to us as well. Back on _Voyager_ he was a sure sign to expect the unexpected. He's really calmed down a lot over the years."

At this, Deanna smiles for the first time, "I suppose that's a relief, but I suspect you have something to do with that."

"You're probably right. Q can't make too much trouble with a wife and family."

"Sounds like you're not wasting any time. Are you and Q planning on having children any time soon?" She tries not to openly acknowledge the fact that in human terms, Admiral Janeway is well past child-bearing age. Remembering that she shares Q's unique gifts, Deanna concedes that it's probably not that far flung of an idea.

Janeway suppresses a laugh, "Oh, we've done more than that already! Technically we've been married for the past 6 years, and our daughter was born not long after. It was a hastened civil ordeal, though, and I'd really like a real wedding, one to remember. I hope you all can attend, otherwise there won't be much of anybody on that side."

Troi appears lost in thought, pondering the emotional readout of her companion. From the looks of things, Admiral Janeway was powering up. She snaps out of her haze and gets back to what was just said. Puzzled, Deanna requires clarification, "Which side? The Starfleet side?"

"The groom's side. Let's fill some seats, hmm?" Janeway leans in with a bright grin that's remarkably similar to Q's, just when it seems she's about to let go of herself she forces it back. It's an obvious effort, and Deanna notices. "Wait, don't hide that," Troi coaxes.

Still, the admiral cringes a little, checking herself until she's sure that she's under control again. She tries to laugh it off to keep the mood light, "I almost let myself slide into Q mode, you wouldn't like me, trust me. If anyone in Starfleet saw me like that I'd never be taken seriously again. That's just part of the deal. In a few years I'll retire and then I can be as eccentric as I want. I just have to keep control for now."

"Well don't worry about me, I wasn't scared, it was nothing," the counselor denies, an outright lie. It may have not looked like much, but there was a storm brewing in her companion that threatened to break the surface. Something--perhaps merely discussing her husband--had an empowering effect that was difficult to resist. Still, Deanna was curious what a revered Starfleet admiral would be like in 'Q mode', so she subtly eggs her on. "I have one question, though. What was that game you two were playing?"

The light clicks on behind Janeway's eyes, "It's called Oblivion, want to play? We invented it ourselves." With a double snap the game board reappears, pieces set for a new game. "Please stay, I'll be a good teacher, I promise. I'll start on offense and you can counter me. Shuffle the cards and I'll hand out the right dice, but I call the black pieces!"

But their game is interrupted when Dr. Crusher's comm line cuts in. "Counselor Troi, please report to sickbay."

"I'll be right there," she answers, then addresses the freshly provoked Q. "Some other time, Admiral."

As Deanna gets up to leave, Janeway calls after her, "I'd like it if you called me Kathryn."

_Chapter Three_

As the doors slide closed, the counselor gets a distinctly crestfallen look from her, which she ponders quietly over as she makes her way to sickbay. In a few minutes she's there, a sterile scent slightly tinges the abode of Dr. Crusher.

"Beverly, I really hope this is important, Admiral Janeway was finally letting her guard down! I almost saw first-hand what happens when she lets herself be a Q!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still with her when I called."

A smirk crosses the Betazoid's lips, a calculating expression more characteristic of her mother, "So you paged me for my 'official' report?" Her friend nods, Deanna draws a deep breath. "Well, in my _professional_ opinion, she seems perfectly normal. I mean, you can tell from talking to her that she's not like us anymore, enough Q exposure would be enough to change anybody. I think there's more to the transition than she lets on though, that's why I wanted to see her drop shields. She's perfectly friendly, a little informal but it's not like she's on duty at the moment, so that's understandable. Plus, she's genuinely happy with Q. I never would have thought, but it looks like they compliment each other well. I caught them playing a game when I came in, there didn't seem to be any rules but they were definitely having a good time."

"I suppose that's what counts. He mustn't have stuck around much longer after you dropped in on them, Q was just here a second ago. He wants my help in convincing Jean-Luc to be in his wedding party. Frankly, I don't see why he refused in the first place. Q _did_ help him not-destroy humanity that one time." Beverly gives a flippant shrug, "It looks like he has a vested interest in us. Who knows? That could be how immortal beings make friends. It could be fun, so what's he got to lose?"

"Only his pride," Deanna sighs.

Back in Admiral Janeway's quarters, Q appears next to her on the loveseat. "You like that one, I think you'll get along nicely. I think every Q ought to have their own mortal, it breeds responsibility. I'm pleased that you found one so soon, I think it would be a good idea to make it official at the reception."

"I think she likes me. She's not afraid, that's a start." And he's gone.

Moments later, in his ready room, Captain Picard stares, livid, at his long-time friend, unable to believe what she'd just said. "You are here to _what?_"

"Speak on Q's behalf," Beverly Crusher calmly repeats.

"You, of all people. Why?"

The good doctor smiles benignly, seeing a little fun in getting a rise out of someone. "Because, Jean-Luc, out of everyone on the ship I've known you the longest and the best. We've been friends practically forever and out of everyone on the ship...I think you'd listen to what I've got to say. At least I hope my word still holds some weight and if it doesn't then I am terminally sorry. May I go on?" Picard nods a fraction of an inch, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. At his signal, she clasps her hands behind her back, takes a deep breath, and plunges into her schpiel: "While Q may be--and this is how he chose to describe himself, mind you--'a rude, interfering, inconsiderate, sadistic pest' he has never put you in extreme danger and has, on a few rare occasions managed to help you. It's true he has his fun at your expense, but he also just now expressed to me how greatly values you as a friend. It seems you provide him with reliable entertainment. Most of our little adventures with him have occurred outside normal space/time so the risk of this causing us any delay in our normal routine is minimal. He also..." here Beverly has a somewhat ill and skeptical look on her face, "promises to be good."

The captain's expression hasn't changed one iota through the doctor's delivery, "That's it? He promises to be good?"

She shrugs, "Well, probably not _good_ good, but he may make an attempt at behaving himself. Counselor Troi also thinks you should give it some thought, and since we've both been invited, we're going anyway."

"Going? You're both...going?" Picard sputters in disbelief while Beverly nods, straight-faced. "You've never been in his corner, none of you."

"He's never given us reason to. He presents a valid case. At least hear Deanna's side, she spoke with Admiral Janeway earlier, she sounds fine to me. I'm only asking you as a friend, think it over. Q isn't all bad, he's just...crazy."

"That's what you say in his defense?"

"What do you expect? I'm a doctor, not a lawyer. He says you're his human."

Jean-Luc hunches down over his computer console, trying to ignore the case at hand. "I'll add that to my resume," he snaps sarcastically. Guilt creeps over him though, "I'll think it over, I make no promise what my answer will be."

_Chapter Four_

Its 1700 hours, and the Ten-Forward lounge is unusually deserted for this time of day, the perfect opportunity for Admiral Janeway and her husband to touch base again. However, this meeting carries a very different tone than their previous encounter.

"I can't stay anymore," Q says outright, "I've been thinking about it and I've reached a conclusion that I'm a threat to your good name."

Kathryn looks up at him in wide-eyed disbelief, "I don't care!" She asserts huskily.

"Yes, you do. Can you honestly say you wouldn't mind if you suddenly lost all respect among your circles because of what's going on here? I'm not coming back and that's final."

Guinan looks on silently from a shadowed corner, "Impossible. Even he isn't that cruel," she thinks to herself. Back in the main area, Kathryn is feeling desperate.

"Please, I'll go into exile. Hell, I'll even be labeled an enemy of the Federation. Don't leave, just like that, not after all we've been to each other."

Q tilts her chin up, looking down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Kathy, dear, there's no reason to be so dramatic. I'm not abandoning you, I'm just not coming back to the _Enterprise_. Too stuffy for my tastes. Wait a minute, you thought this was it?" She nods shakily, then throws her arms around him in relief. "You silly girl, whyever would I want to leave you with these boring people, especially when things are just getting interesting? I just thought it would be better if for the remainder of your stay here that I not be seen with you. Old Jean-Luc may start thinking you're as bad as I am!"

Taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest, she looks up at him challengingly, "Am I not?"

Q scrutinizes for a moment, "Almost, but not quite. You're still far too respectable." They both laugh, dispersing the tension that had built up between them. They touch palms, weaving their fingers together, emanating a soft glow of pure energy. It disrupts nearby ship's systems for a fraction of a second, but no lasting ill effects.

"So, as long as I'm here you won't set foot in the _Enterprise_?" She lets it hang awhile, clearly emphasizing the technicality. Q's eyes brighten, loving the idea that's hatching in their shared minds, and nods. With that understood, he vanishes.

After he is gone, Guinan comes out of hiding. "If I hadn't seen it, I would never have believed it. You were actually upset with the prospect of never seeing him again. And if you are who I think you are, I can understand why. You're his mate, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

The El-Aurian is feeling unusually chatty, contrary to her place in life as a 'listener'. "I bet you have him eating out of your hand, don't you? Maybe that's why we haven't heard from him recently. I'm glad he's found Ms Right, it'll keep him out of trouble." Guinan glides to her usual place behind the bar, "Anything I can get for you?" Kathryn makes a dismissive gesture, more interested in what this mysterious woman has to say. "Now this really isn't my place, so correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Q's normally not allowed to masquerade as humans?"

Kathryn, switching back to Admiral mode for now, takes a seat. "Normally, yes. If you mean living as a human, going to my job at Starfleet Command every day, and letting 99.999 of my colleagues believe I'm human...you could say that. But I don't use my powers unless Q is around and it can be written off as a lesson plan, so I've shown considerable restraint. In fact, until I was _outed_," she gives the ceiling a long meaningful look, "Nobody in Starfleet, apart from my old _Voyager_ crew, knew anything in the slightest about Q and myself being in any way associated. I've done fairly well, I'd say."

"I heard some of what you two were talking about, he seems to think that if certain people were to see you together you'd end up getting tarred with the same brush that he is. Do you think he might be right?"

Kathryn sighs heavily, "I suppose he may be, he occasionally is." Both women grin over this for a moment. "Hopefully, if that were the case, it wouldn't make much difference to people who matter. I'd better go, I'm sorry you saw us like that."

"I'm not, I'd say it speaks volumes about both of you."

Admiral Janeway finds her way back to her quarters, strips off her jacket and replicates some coffee. She sits on the couch with a content sigh, taking a deep sip from her cup. "Ahh, that's the stuff." Her moment of bliss is interrupted, however, by a bleep at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its Counselor Troi, I'd gotten called away earlier and I thought--" The doors swish open, admitting her without further explanation. "Am I interrupting?" She asks right off the bat, glancing nervously around for signs of Q.

"No, not at all. Make yourself comfortable. You can all relax now, he's promised not to come back until I'm finished up here. It's too bad, considering this is the first I've seen of him in months."

Deanna had just been sitting down next to Janeway when she caught the tail end of her remark. "Months? Why have you been apart for so long? I thought you were a couple."

Janeway casually takes another sip of coffee before answering. "Oh, it's not like that. Of course we're a couple. We're not _really_ apart, we're just not at the same place at the same time. I'm with him wherever he goes, and he's with me right now. Not like that silly sentimental hogwash that mortals croon about, I mean it in a very literal sense. I don't know how to explain it very well, it's a very special bond, though. Not so unlike the bond between a Q and his mortal. Mortals, however, are generally ill-equipped to sense it consciously, so for them I bet it's more of a subconscious understanding. Kind of...like a cookie stash."

The asymmetry of this comparison jars Counselor Troi, just short of physically. "A cookie stash?"

"Yes, precisely," the admiral affirms brightly, letting her restraints go a bit slack as she's warming to her topic. "It's a very special secret that's always there in the back of your mind. Have you ever tried to hide cookies from yourself? It's impossible, because you can't _not_ think about them especially when you're actively trying to forget about them. Its the same thing, I'm sure Jean-Luc feels his thoughts wander towards Q now and again, even just to acknowledge him enough to think 'thank God he's not here'." Her face and tone then become a bit more serious. Trying to sound off-hand she asks, "A few hours ago you tried to trick me into going into Q mode, that wasn't very nice. If you wanted to see me in pure form all you have to do is ask. I'd rather not show you right now, not until I know you better. Do you still want to see me change?"

"Yes, I'm actually quite curious about that. There's no rush, though, I understand."

"You'll see at the wedding. You are coming, aren't you?"

Deanna nods earnestly. "I'm honored that you invited me, I'll be there. Where are you having it?"

"Don't worry about that, we'll bring everyone ourselves." Thusly encouraged by the way things are going, Janeway decides to take the next step in her agenda. Her manner becomes shy, uncertain, yet trying to keep up her same casual facade as she gathers herself to pose her next question. "Deanna, do you think--after this is over, I mean--do you think it would be all right with you if I dropped in again sometime? Nothing traumatic, mind you, just to visit once in a while?"

Not fully understanding the gravity of this proposal, Troi affirms without question. "Of course, you're always welcome here."

That was too easy, Janeway knows it. "But I mean you personally. You're saying you'd have no reservations about it?"

"No, I'm sure I'd like it if you stopped by again. If it's not rude to say so, you're...an intriguing person, Admiral. I've enjoyed what little time we've had together today."

"Really? That's very kind of you, I can't tell you what that means to me."

"So back to my original question: why has it been so long since you've seen Q?"

Janeway shrugs, indifference born of adaptation, "The way I am right now, I'm a cusp, one foot in each world. Frankly it gives me a headache sometimes. I'm staying in human mode until there's nothing left holding me in this life. I have a human husband, too. He's one reason Q isn't over much. As long as Chakotay's still around I try to stay human for his sake."

"Sounds complicated, are you sure it's worth it? You might not be able to have it both ways."

"It's probably not as bad as it sounds. I'm still coming out on top. They _do_ like to keep tabs on me though: things I use my powers for, the level of severity, whether or not there are witnesses, power leaks, my gesture...and its understandable since I'm still technically in training and not even a resident of the continuum. There haven't been any major problems, so I have no reason to think there will be any in the near or projected future."

Deanna inwardly marvels at how much her new friend can take so easily. "You're willing to go through all that just to be with him?"

Kathryn smiles easily into a partial-dazzle, "It's funny when you think of all the rest of Starfleet that would go through immeasurable trouble just to avoid him. For me, the only times that are confusing or frustrating are when I don't know which to be. It's a bit of a tough transition either way but it's hardest to go from Q mode to human. Downshifting is tricky business, Chakotay always says it makes me cranky while I'm adjusting, so he can always tell when I've been off with Q recently."

Deanna nods, then inquires, "It sounds like a difficult adjustment. Why not stay one way or the other?"

"I choose to be one or the other as the situation calls for it. In between times I walk the line, like now," Janeway explains. "While in full-out Q mode I'd probably be a little overwhelming for this current setting, I don't have to feel confined to purely human either. I can allow a few traits to manifest without frightening you. I'm a special case, normally they don't suffer hybrids to live, and at times I can see why. They made an exception in my case since I've proven myself responsible in showing restraint."

"Even in dire circumstances?" the counselor asks, briefly recalling a previous incident involving a young Q and her weakness for people in trouble that proved to be her undoing.

"Especially in dire circumstances," Janeway affirms. "Having my husband around assures them that I'm properly supervised, for once he's making my life a little easier!"

_Chapter Five_

Later, on the Bridge, all is quiet once more. Captain Picard's level of security was nearly what it had been before his visitors had shown up. The comm line cuts in, breaking his reverie...

"LaForge to the Bridge."

"Picard here, what is it?"

"Sir, I'm detecting a power surge coming from the port nacelle."

"Cause?"

"I can't tell, but the strange thing is, and I know this is impossible, but we seem to be _receiving _power from something out there! I don't know what to make of it."

"On screen." The view screen displays a clear shot of the nacelle, an intermittent spark appears and vanished a second later. "Magnify, maximum setting." The enlarged image now shows two familiar humanoid forms, one lying on top of the other. As Q and his mate press their hands together they glow with a powerful inner light. Picard stares, amazed at what he's seeing. Suddenly, as if they know they are being watched, they roll over together and look straight back at him. Although they are still fully dressed, both of them wear a look of total exposure and Q even bodily shields Admiral Janeway from Captain Picard's sight. Kathryn pulls herself closer to him, comfortably situated to resume once their interruption decides to mind his own business. Although he is fully aware of what he is witnessing, Picard can't seem to take his eyes off of them. Annoyed at this lack of respect for their privacy, Q starts to get up, but is stopped by his wife, who pulls him back down next to her. She whispers something to him. Q nods and snaps his fingers. Instantly, Captain Picard is in the vacuum of space, wholly at the mercy of the pair of omnipotent beings making love on the back of his ship.

"Don't worry, Captain, you're safe out here as long as you're with us," Admiral Janeway assures her 'guest.'

"Would you mind explaining what I'm doing here, Admiral?"

"Well, Q proposed we reconvene on the Bridge, but I'm not ready to get up, my legs won't work yet."

"Your legs...?" Picard flounders. But Janeway turns to her husband.

"We can't let this infraction go unpunished, he's seen the fairy dance."

Q pulls her closer, "He won't understand that, he's French."

More flabbergasted than insulted, Picard hotly demands, "What does my ethnic background have to do with anything?"

"It means you're not Irish," Janeway explains coolly, with a look that clearly said 'nobody's perfect.'

Gently, Q guides her into a sitting position. "If you _were_, you'd know how serious a crime you have committed. However, we're willing to be lenient, aren't we, my dear?"

"Oh yes, absolutely. You won't come to any harm, but I am a firm believer in letting the punishment fit the crime."

"Honestly, Jean-Luc, this does surprise me. My lovely bride and I were only trying to find an unobtrusive place where we wouldn't be seen, hoping for a bit of alone time but I suppose there's no escaping prying eyes. I've been making every effort_ not_ to be seen with her so she wouldn't suffer the same fate as I. She's still a Starfleet poster girl, you know. How she's managed to stay so well-behaved despite my influences is a credit to her."

"But put the two of you together and it seems you rub off on her."

Janeway stares back at him levelly, clearly insulted by Picard's audacity. "Believe me, Captain, it was not my wish to be seen like this. I'm sure the way you are with your intimates isn't the same as when you're on duty. It's no different with me. I'd appreciate it if you bore that in mind before making wild assumptions." Although his gaze doesn't falter, she is clearly disturbed to have captured his attention so.

Picard realized he had been unfairly judging her conduct. She may wear the brass bars of an admiral but she was still allowed to let her hair down during time off. He nods guiltily, "Forgive me, Admiral, I hope this incident doesn't in any way ruin the rest of your stay here."

Q envelopes her in his arms, she relaxes comfortably against him. He pets her soothingly as he addresses his human. "Now, _Capitanne_, why don't you take a little walk? When you reach the end of the nacelle you'll be back on board, safe and sound. Except, of course for your punishment, but you'll find out about that soon enough."

Just as Picard steps away from them, he catches a remark from Kathryn whispering to her mate, "Did you see how he _looked_ at me! How he_ stared_!" she shudders.

"Shh, why don't you visit your new little friend? She is a counselor after all. Maybe she can do something for you." Picard then reaches the end and vanishes, reappearing on the Bridge. The only person there is Dr. Crusher who is on night watch.

"Now there's an entrance," she remarks casually, "Having trouble with one or both of our passengers?"

Still in a daze, he admits readily, "I watched them, they were making love and I watched them. They said I'd... seen the fairy dance and will be penalized. What was I thinking?"

Dr. Crusher's eyes fly open at his confession, "Jean-Luc, how could you? You're saying you stood there while they were...what were you thinking!" she sinks down into the captain's seat, exasperated, throwing her hands into the air. Picard sits next to her in Riker's chair, still recovering. "He does something to her, she seems to enjoy being owned or dominated by him. She said her legs won't work."

Here Beverly laughs unrestrainedly, "Wow, if Q's _that_ good, I might have to get in line. Not even Jack could manage that very often."

This bothers him even more, "Are you suggesting that it's a _good_ thing?"

"Are you saying you're never made a woman lose feeling in her legs before?" the doctor counters seamlessly.

"Well, I suppose not. Should I have?" Picard inquires, now genuinely curious. His only answer is a very pitying look from Dr. Crusher.

"As for Admiral Janeway being 'owned' by Q," she delicately changes the subject away from her old friend's lack of prowess, "have you considered the possibility that she's simply in love? Even the toughest, most independent woman in the universe might succumb when she's finally met her match. Sounds to me that she's just happy. Not that it's any of our business, but I admit it's refreshing to have a new source of shipboard gossip."

"I, uh, better turn in. See you in the morning."

Picard is met on the turbolift by Chief O'Brien. After nodding a brief greeting he pauses thoughtfully. "Listen, I don't care how strange this sounds, and I hope you don't think I'm being offensive, but I've just stood accused of seeing the 'fairy dance' and I was wondering if that means anything to you."

Miles looks on, trying not to look shocked, "You're serious?"

The captain nods, "Yes, very."

At this, Miles steps away from him with a pitying head shake. He whistles under his breath. "Tell you what, Captain, you're in trouble now. Too late to be careful, that's the truth. But if I could be free to ask, where'd you see any fairies in space?"

"That's what she called it. I caught Admiral Janeway and Q...alone together. She decreed that I be duly punished; I wonder how."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, she's still Starfleet after all. I met her once a month or two ago at Starbase 1. She was visiting her old ship, talking to it."

"Did you speak to her?"

"After awhile she saw me there and got a little embarrassed, but she was perfectly friendly, told me a few stories of their journey. Imagine being stuck in the Delta Quadrant for all those years! She loves her ship though, and her crew was like her family after awhile. I'm sure if it was up to her she'd come up with something fair when it comes to defending her honor."

"Honestly, I'm afraid of what Q might be planning for me if _he_ feels compelled to defend Admiral Janeway's honor."

"Well, how would you react? If he came popping in when you had a lady over, you wouldn't be happy about it."

The doors swish open and Picard gets off, little knowing he's already had a taste of his fate.

Counselor Troi is just setting things up for the next morning's patients when Admiral Janeway appears on the couch. Troi gasps, biting back a startled shriek, then quickly calms down. "Adm--Kathryn, what is it?"

Her visitor looks up at her bleakly, "Something awful just happened. I was outside on the back of the ship with Q, being...intimate with him and then Captain Picard starts watching! 'On screen, magnify!' He _stared_ at us! He wouldn't leave us alone! We thought that surely no one would see us there, how could they? Shows what we know, doesn't it?"

"That's terrible! I'm shocked that anyone, let alone Captain Picard would do something like that! Are you saying he stared at you without your clothes on!"

"No, no, the Q don't do it that way. We...swap essences. You know, a little of me goes into him and vice versa."

"That makes sense. But how?"

"Don't ask unless you want me to show you," Janeway warns, sitting up.

"I'd just like to know, for sociological reasons. What does it feel like?"

By now Kathryn is charging up with a smile. She reaches out, grabs Deanna's hand, and initiates contact. "Like this!" She lets go immediately. Both of them break into hysterical giggles, Deanna is the first to stop, however, and when she does she looks worried.

"What did you do to me? I feel..."

"All lit up inside, right?"

"Yes, that too, I suppose. I feel strange, tingly...but definitely not right."

"Sister, you'll never be right again. I'm sorry you didn't like that but I can't take it back. I'm sorry but I can't. Are you going to be okay?"

Deanna is up and pacing, massaging her hand nervously. "It's not so bad once you get used to it. And you did warn me not to ask if I didn't want to know. I should be fine."

Kathryn leans back again, "So, was it good for you?" Her only response is a shocked look from the counselor, who then picks up a tricorder and starts scanning herself with shaking hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking for any...unique alien presences. If part of you is in me, I want to know. I can't think straight, I want to know what's happening to me."

Kathryn reaches out and guides the hand with the tricorder down. Deanna jumps at her touch, bringing a shy smile to the undercover Q's lips. "Now sparks this time, Girl Scouts honor. I didn't mean to scare you so badly. This is what I was afraid of, my full-strength personality being too much for normal people to take. I'm nothing to be afraid of, I'd never hurt you. Understand? Now just tell me up front, does this revoke my previously existing consent to come visit you?"

"First tell me why I feel so strange," Deanna requests.

"Fair enough. You're feeling a little nervous, confused, you think you kind of liked it but you don't want to try it again any time soon. Silly, you kissed a girl, that's all! The connection barely lasted half a second; I need more than that just to get warmed up. That's all it was. A tiny bit of essence swap may have occurred but not enough to affect you.

Troi takes a few calming breaths, an odd grin on her face. "I kissed a girl?" She asks nobody in particular with a faint breath. "That's not so bad."

"We're still friends?" the Admiral asks hesitantly.

The counselor is continuing to calm down, after a minute she's herself again. "Yes. And you can still come back if you like. Why is it so important?"

"I just don't want to be hanging around where I'm not wanted. And I feel comfortable with you, I can't explain. You seem like the type of person I could have some fun with. That doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

Footsteps are barely heard in the hall as someone approaches. Deanna smiles easily, "Not bad at all. Have you met my mother?" she adds rhetorically. "She's a little insane, too. You're almost normal by comparison. She's get a kick out of you."

The doors swish open, admitting Commander Riker, who strides in casually. "I thought you closed up shop half an hour ago, I got worried. And for the record, your mother is much more than 'a little insane.' Who are you--Admiral! Sorry to barge in, I didn't know you were, uh..."

"I'm not a patient," Janeway explains, "we were just talking. How have you been, Will?"

"Oh, just keeping busy. Never a dull moment on the _Enterprise_."

Kathryn scrunches her eyebrows together in thought. "Why haven't you let anyone give you a ship of your own? You must have had several offers by now."

This brings a distinct yet well-covered defensive response from the ship's XO, "I like it where I am. I just came to see Deanna, but obviously you two are busy, I'll come back another time. Are you ladies getting along?"

With a weak giggle, Deanna blurts out, "I just kissed a girl!" She then claps her hand over her mouth just as Kathryn shrieks with surprised laughter. As she lay cackling on the couch, Riker looks from one to the other with a look of utter confusion. "You did what?"

Meanwhile, the empath's powers are working against her, making it impossible to keep a straight face as she feeds off of the Admiral's giggling streak.

"What's so funny?" Riker demands, feeling the need to establish order.

"I can't help it, it's contagious," Deanna gasps breathlessly. By now Kathryn was finished and sitting up straight once more. She clears her throat with a perfectly serious expression. "She was curious."

_Chapter Six_

Captain Picard steps off the turbolift and starts making his way down to his quarters for the night. This seemingly simple task is proven to be in vain, however, as his immediate attention is needed in every imaginable field. First Geordi pages him down to Engineering to shed some more light on the 'energy-giving phenomenon', thus further embarrassing him; then Data wishes to know more about the duties of a 'best man' and its cultural significance in the current setting. No sooner had Picard gotten away from Data and into the supposed sanctuary of his quarters, then some eager young ensign comes barging in--apparently the locking mechanism as well as the door chime seem to be out of order--wishing to find reassurance the he was ready to be a security team leader. It wasn't until Picard pages Engineering to send someone to have a look at his door that he realizes that he is getting a taste of his own medicine. All other engineers are presently busy elsewhere, so they send Miles O'Brien. As he starts taking apart the door, O'Brien wrongly assumes that his captain would be entertained by other bits of his local folklore. Once the rather lengthy inspection is over, revealing not so much as a glitch in the system, Picard is left alone once more. In mere seconds the chime bleeps. "What could it be this time? Read Wesley a bedtime story!" he growls, denying entrance to whoever it was. Instead, he beseeches the ceiling, "Q, I know you're behind this, I want you to know I get the message. I was wrong to intrude on you, all right? Is that what you want to hear? I realize I must somehow deserve this but is there any way to speed things up? Please, your retaliation is driving me mad!"

With the customary flash of light, he is out in deep space on a shuttle. Sitting at the pilot's post is Q, grinning smugly. Of all things, he holds a ukulele and appears to be tuning it. He puts on an expression of exaggerated wide-eyed innocence, "You want to get this over with now?" Picard nods stiffly, becoming increasingly nervous, but why was beyond his conscious thought. He'd just never seen a tiny musical instrument look so menacing.

"Yes, I do. What are you going to do with that?"

Q's eyes light up, "This!" He begins to play and sings along, "This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they just kept on singing it forever just because--" Picard sighs resignedly, he hadn't expected this. He sinks into the empty seat at tactical as Q loops around the mindless tune another time.

This goes on for some time, its difficult to say, only that it felt like hours to Captain Picard. When the song finally ends, Picard breathes a sigh of relief. After this, he is confident that he can handle anything. "Now," he begins somewhat weakly, "have I paid my debt to restore the Admiral's honor?"

"You're probably close. You'll have to take it up with her; she might require something of you as well. If, however, you are asking if our cozy little visit is drawing to an end...no." Q tosses aside his instrument of torture and stands, stretching. This brings a question to the unfortunate captain.

"I really must ask you, where did you learn that abysmal song?"

"Actually, I learned it from Kathy--Admiral Janeway to you. It was one of her first displays of power. She was getting back at an old flame: some unworthy soul who cast her off like a spent plasma relay just because he 'thought she was dead'." He gestures quotation marks around the last few words, indicating he considered it a weak excuse. "I thought it might be useful again, as usual I was right."

Picard paces restlessly, now trying to find another topic to occupy their indefinite time remaining, "I've heard some very interesting theories going around my ship today, regarding the two of us. It seems there are those on the _Enterprise_ who are starting to believe that we're somehow friends."

"But we are, _mon frere_, I do enjoy these little visits of ours."

"If that were remotely true you wouldn't behave the way you do. You're deceitful, manipulative, duplicitous--"

"--and totally not to be trusted, isn't that it? You've used such flattery before, Jean-Luc," Q scolds mockingly, "when you were trying to keep that fiery little damsel-in-distress from my corrupting hands. It didn't work though, did it? Vash saw that I had the entire universe to offer her, anything else paled by comparison."

This strikes a tender spot for Picard, his tone softens, "How...was she when you last saw her? Is she safe?"

Q swoops in, slapping his arm around his pet human's shoulders. "What's this, concern? She's doing fine, she can look after herself. I give you my word that I did everything I could to protect her when she was traveling with me, though. No harm befell her on my watch." He pauses, reminiscing, then back to business at hand. He heaves what sounds like a world-weary sigh and pouts in an ill-used manner, "But as far as my tendency to misbehave goes...I just do it for the attention. After all, a negative reaction is better than none at all." Picard rolls his eyes disgustedly at this explanation. "You must agree, Jean-Luc, that you have been _very_ accommodating in that respect. Its fun to judge how you respond and, I must say, occasionally educational. You are a most interesting subject. I'm not all bad, either, as much as it must gall you to admit, I _have_ helped you before...twice. Three times if you count the Borg. I've been doing some investigating to various timelines to see if this relationship of ours was a constant, and I had the pleasure to discover that one of my suspicions was confirmed in an alternate timeline: you liked me better as a woman."

"A woman? What do you mean by that?" Picard blurts out.

"In at least one alternate universe, when I was doomed to life as a human they turned me into a girl, too. From the looks of it the two of us...hit it off," Q punctuates with a rakish wink, causing his companion to shudder. "Kathy was along for that one, too. I must say, she was jealous," he adds.

"Jealous? What reason would she have to be jealous? It was an alternate timeline, a mere possibility--however improbable."

"What difference would it make to a Q if it were a 'mere possibility' or not? All realities are equally valid to us. Seeing a possible version of me fawning on you was a bit unpleasant for her. Kathy had reason to be upset: she's my mate, not you."

Picard, who had just been idly pacing like a caged animal, snapped his head up at Q's terminology. "Your _mate_? Q, _animals_ have mates, how could you call anyone that, least of all one you seem to have some feeling for?"

Q lounges back in an empty seat, waving aside his objections in an offhand manner. "Jean-Luc, most animals 'couple', a word which implies definite temporariness. When you think about it, most humans and similar species couple, too. Certain creatures in the world do _mate_ for life, implying permanence. We mate for eternity, something taken very seriously. Naturally, even in immortals such as us, not many make such a bold commitment. At first we were regarded as something of a scandal, Q's never mate with mortals, but I'd already established myself as an eccentric so they didn't take long to just go along with it.

Picard shifts uneasily, "They've learned to take you with a grain of salt, then. I've often wondered how you slotted into the rest of your society."

"You thought I was their representative? Not exactly, I tend to stand out in a crowd," he replies, sounding quite proud of his status as a black sheep.

"Admiral Janeway seems to like that about you. When I, uh, saw the two of you out on the hull, she almost looks like you. Something in her eyes, her posture...was she always like that with you?"

Scoffing at how far from the truth that was, it's all Q can do not to laugh. "Of course not, she couldn't stand me! The mere thought of me gave her migraines. Over time we both toned down our acts and met somewhere in the middle, it's that simple."

Reluctant to admit that they made a good match, Picard neither denies nor assents. "Are you quite finished with me here? I haven't had a moment's peace thanks to you." Pleased with how the punishment had gone according to plan, without gesture or remark, Q sends him back to his quarters. Confident that his trials are over, Picard breathes a sigh of relief. His comfort is dispelled yet again, however, at the sound of a female voice.

"I do hope he wasn't too hard on you, Jean-Luc. You can imagine how protective he is."

Picard spins on the spot and faces Admiral Janeway, livid. Without thinking he lashes out, "Don't you people know how to knock? Is a little common decency too much to ask from the likes of you? You can't be that devoid of consideration!"

At first she doesn't answer, she looks back at him with her arms folded across her chest. Standing tall at 5'4" she exudes a presence that far outstrips her physical form and has nothing to do with her husband's influence. Surprisingly, Picard backs down, realizing he'd forgotten himself yet again and had just verbally accosted one of Starfleet's most decorated admirals. Insubordination of this level would surely be worthy of punitive action.

"Admiral, I didn't mean--I have been under a great deal of stress today and--not that that's any excuse for my behavior, but...I was just with your, uh...your mate."

His use of their unique terminology brings her shields down, the captain can practically see her slide more into Q mode: her expression and body carriage visibly alter, leaving her with a physical attitude that's barley recognizable as her usual 'self'. "You know that you just spoke to me as though I were him. I'll just assume that is was meant for him and not me. Is that an accurate perception?" Janeway surveys him warily, looking quietly satisfied that she'd given him such a turn. "You have my permission to speak freely, tell me what you're thinking."

"It is indeed an accurate perception, Admiral, and it's only just occurred to me that in the entire time that we have been colleagues you have been associated with Q. I was just thinking how in all that time I had no idea about your double life. I can't say I know many who could keep such a secret and manage to keep good judgment intact."

"I've had to. You would remember, it was a while ago by now, but there was a girl who came here named Amanda. She was raised as a human but she developed her powers as she got older. I'm in a similar situation: as long as I can keep up the facade of being human I can stay this way. The minute I cross the line, the game's up. I want to live in this world as long as I can, while I still have something to contribute to Starfleet. I'd like to think I can see it through.

Picard relaxes, drawing a soft breath of wonderment, "Its as though he can't change you that much, that he can't...touch that part of you."

"That's where you're wrong, Captain. He can but he doesn't. He has but to reach out for me and I'd follow him to the ends of the universe and beyond. He can easily make me forget my obligation to the Federation, and he knows it. Q holds back because he knows that I couldn't."

"But does it go both ways? Could you with equal facility convince him to be human?"

Sitting down easily with a knowing smile, Janeway nods. "If I chose to be human again, I know he'd choose to live...and die with me. Whatever happens, we're in it together, we're a mated pair. If for some reason he were to be executed by the continuum, I'd stand beside him and be judged equally." Janeway now gives him an appraising once-over, "I don't know where the two of you were, but when you were sent back here I almost thought you were Q. I could feel his presence strongly on you, the two of you aren't as dissimilar as you'd like to think. Actually, I believe that if you had let him, he could have brought out of you what he brought out of me."

Something in what she said doesn't sound right to Picard, and he takes note of it. "You didn't know where we were? I thought you were..."

"Infallible? That's the tricky part. I should have a trace on him since we're bonded, but he isn't supposed to abduct you anymore, they made him promise. To hide his activities from the others his only alternative was to shield himself from view from other Q's...including me. For about half an hour all I got from him was blank. Naturally it was distressing, I haven't been blind to him for years, I tend take it for granted. I calmed down again when I realized what he must be up to, it didn't take long. His repertoire isn't all that extensive," she adds in a confidential whisper. "So, was he giving you a hard time?"

Picard shakes his head with a dry chuckle, sitting next to her on the couch. "That doesn't begin to describe it. Is it true that he learned the 'Song that Never Ends' from you?"

Janeway laughs, an admission of guilt, "Inadvertently, I assure you. That was such a long time ago, I'm surprised he remembers." She stares off with a semi-vacant smile, reminiscing her initiation into Qness.

Using all the eloquence he can command, Picard tries to make things right between them once and for all. "I'm sure he felt the punishment he dealt out to be just. I ask your forgiveness for my intrusion, and I promise it won't happen again." Much to his surprise, his plea for leniency was answered with soft ripples of none-too-suppressed giggles.

"Jean-Luc, I can see now why he likes you! You're so funny! He must have done quite a number on you if he's even convinced you to be intimidated by my supposed wrath!"

Shocked and a little embarrassed by her reaction, he unconsciously shoots her a look normally reserved for her mate. Under normal circumstances, Admiral Janeway would have been insulted, but by now she had slipped too far into Q mode to care. She only laughs harder, eventually leaning on his shoulder for support as the lights inexplicably brighten and objects on shelves begin to rattle and hover in midair. Her temporary power leak is not without its consequences, however, and Picard witnesses as it sufficiently drains her. His indignance vanishes instantly when he sees her power down.

"Admiral, are you all right?"

After a few shaky breaths, touching the back of her hand to her cheeks and forehead, Janeway gives him an assuring nod. "I'll be fine. That's what I get for losing control; that hasn't happened in ages."

"I'll try harder in the future not to entertain you so much. But answer me this, if you would: if I'm Q's human and you are his mate, does that make us anything?"

They both pause for a few seconds, mulling it over. Finally, Janeway chances a guess.

"Cousins?"

"Fair enough."

Feeling that her strength had sufficiently returned, she stands up to let herself out. "I suppose you've served your time, Captain. Your punishment is over. Good night."

"Good night, 'cousin'."

Admiral Janeway is true to her word, the next day Captain Picard is untroubled by either Q. After some uneventful time on the Bridge, he retires to his ready room. The prospect of the Q wedding keeps jumping to the forefront of his mind, making him wonder if his initial refusal was going to be his final response. Spending some time alone with each one had given him new insight to their relationship, and now the prospect of taking part in their union no longer seems so distasteful. Dropping the PADD he'd been fidgeting with, he strides out with a determined air. Stepping into the turbolift, he commands, "Deck 10, forward."

The ship's lounge is in full swing, largely comprised of the night shift having a drink before going to bed for the day. Picard insinuates himself at the bar, causing many young officers to jump up to find him a seat. He waits for Guinan to be free for a minute, he values the advice of his mysterious friend greatly and desperately requires her opinion to help him make this decision.

"Captain," come the El-Aurian's warm tones, "what can I do for you?"

"There's a matter of personal importance that I would appreciate your insight on."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for."

"You probably know that Q has been here again."

Guinan smiles inwardly, "And he's brought a lovely lady friend this time. He's got a rare attraction to Starfleet by the looks of it."

Picard continues, "I've been asked to be in their...wedding party. I've been giving it some thought."

"And you don't know if you should? Only you can tell yourself that. From what I've seen, he's been behaving himself this time around. If you feel right about it, go for it. If you don't, no one's going to force you. Funny thing, too, you actually just missed him. Between you and me, I have never seen Q so genuinely happy. He came dancing in here, feet barely touching the floor, and handed me an invitation. All the while he was singing 'Get me to the Church on Time'."

"Admiral Janeway seems to share his enthusiasm. Even though they've already been together for years, the symbolism behind a 'real' wedding is definitely appealing to both of them. What I don't understand is what she, a respectable officer in Starfleet, would see in that...mischief sprite!"

Another serene, pensive smile from his friend, and she recites, "Fill what is empty, water what is dry, mend what is broken, clean what is dirty...love what is unlovable because they need it more."

Picard stares probingly, "Where did you hear that?"

"Its a paraphrased Earth poem, I read it off the ship's library. He did need it, you know. He's better for having been with her."

"I think she must have returned the favor, I'm sure that given the right opportunity she can be as bad as he is." Picard smiles grudgingly at the thought, "And I'm sure the Admiral would take that as a compliment."

"So, have you decided whether or not you're going?"

"I have."

_Chapter Seven_

Kathryn Janeway and Q stand before their closest friends from _Voyager_ and the _Enterprise_, interspersed among them are other close contacts of the civilian variety. Both are wearing elaborate robes of white, red, and black. Commander Riker stands above and behind the couple, looking amazed at his part in all this, but surprisingly at ease in the situation. Q, his longtime thorn in his side, and Admiral Janeway, an old school friend and colleague: he didn't think he'd ever come across a more mis-matched couple. With a smile he remembers the time at the Academy when his gang cornered him and suggested that he go on a date with her, only once it was under way, Kathryn was under too much semester stress to concentrate on anything but her studies. The date ended abruptly as she ran back to her quarters to cram for another night, leaving him rather windswept from the ordeal. Never in a million years would Riker have thought someone as serious-minded as his former classmate would find companionship with that infamous enemy of the Federation. He looks down at the notes in front of him and reads:

"This couple is fortunate indeed, that although they have joined their lives already, it is their wish to wed again before their families...and friends." Here he pauses with a sidelong glance at Captain Picard. "Two Q's joining their hearts and souls rely on each other, depend on each other. For their chosen's sake each must keep their story straight, and if necessary, lie through their teeth in order to stay out of trouble another day. What do you say, Kathryn and Q?"

The couple responds in unison, both rather misty-eyed, "I've got your back."

Everyone on the bride's side applaud politely as they then kiss, palms pressed together to demonstrate their union. The groom's side looks on in stunned bemusement, a smattering of clapping comes a few seconds late from the few people who realize that that's all there is to it. The couple face the crowd with clasped hands, a strong yet controlled wave of power is felt throughout the ceremonial hall as they transform it into a reception room. Mundane decorations such as silver streamers and balloons are scattered around, while a seemingly endless shower of stardust rains down on the crowd. Lively music plays from an unseen source as folding chairs and tables appear and arrange themselves around the perimeter of the dance floor. Several guests take the hint and pair up to dance, while others use the opportunity to mix and mingle. After a brief stint at the end of a receiving line of well-wishers, Kathryn finds Deanna in the crowd. She makes a tugging gesture as though pulling a string, and the counselor is obediently drawn swiftly to her side. When she is standing before her, Kathryn immediately twirls her around in a dizzying freestyle dance, whips her into a spin and lets go. But let's leave them for a moment for other matters.

Dr. Crusher mingles around the crowd, looking a bit lost, when an old friend literally pops in almost right on top of her. Blinking from the standard flash, Beverly recognizes her as Amanda Rogers, the only other Q to have had a human upbringing. She looks far older than the sprightly 18 year old who last visited them, and now openly exudes the self-satisfied air of the Q.

"Doctor, you made it! Its good to see you again!" She throws her arms around the older woman with the familiarity bred into 'superior' beings. "How--how is everything? Wait, don't answer that, I already know, I've been watching. Nothing invasive, really, just a peek in every now and then."

"Why, Amanda? Or are you just called Q now?"

Amanda brushes off the mild accusation, "I have a vulgar habit of keeping my human name, something only a few people can understand," she gives a pointed look at the newlyweds. "I just like keeping track of you, I keep meaning to visit but something always comes up. Besides, you don't look like you have any more free time than I do. I felt like we made a connection last time we saw each other, and I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I don't, don't get me wrong, I have no objection. Its just a surprise. I didn't realize I'd been singled out like that."

Amanda grins innocently, "Its kind of a common practice, actually. Lots of Q's have a mortal they take special interest in, kind of like a pet," she adds in a hushed whisper. "It isn't openly spoken of, it would be indiscreet. Everyone does it, so I picked you." She then fidgets nervously, as though seeking approval or permission. Either way she looks more vulnerable than you'd expect from an omnipotent being. Deanna catches a glimpse of them both as she regains her balance. There's something familiar in Amanda's posture, suddenly it clicks into place: Admiral Janeway had looked exactly like that yesterday when she wanted permission to visit again! Looking at her in a not-looking-at-her way like a nervous adolescent. Was her friend being similarly propositioned? From the looks of things, Beverly isn't fazed at all, on the contrary, she looked delighted if a little bewildered. Taking all this in, Troi gives a mild, "Hmm," of surprise before going about her own business, which at the moment involved skirting the almost predatorial advances of 'her' personal Q, who from the looks of things was about to spin her again.

"Admiral Janeway, hold it right there!"

Taking a long draught of champagne, Kathryn pulls up short, hands innocently in the air, "'Admiral Janeway' was my father. I thought we'd agreed on first-name basis."

Her playful smile twists into a confused frown upon observing Deanna's aloof body-carriage, advertising clearly that she is standing as far apart from her as possible while still observing social niceties. Kathryn knits her eyebrows in obvious puzzlement, "I thought you wanted to be my mortal."

Shock and blind panic draws the Betazoid's expression to the extreme, "I wanted to be your what? Admiral, with due respect, whatever gave you that idea!"

Wholly unprepared for so vehement a rejection, cold fury fed by insulted pride sweeps over Kathryn's body. A blast of raw wind emanates from her as though she were the eye of a cyclone. "_What_ gave me the idea! Let me think--"

In a far corner, Tom Paris grabs Chakotay by the shoulder, "Samantha's mad."

"--First I am lead to believe, falsely now it seems, that you wanted to see me as a Q. I even recall at least one instance of you goading me on."

All the old_ Voyager _crew present got down in an apparently rehearsed duck-and-cover pose.

"You asked to be shown what the bonding was like-- _after_ I warned you the only way was to do it to you! You even gave me permission to come see you again, how can you be so blind that you didn't see any of this!" Suddenly, her tantrum is over, she collapses, holding her head in her lap and moaning, "I don't understand, I don't understand at all! You said-- I thought-- I don't understand any of this!" She is reduced to frustrated tears, her feelings crushed.

After a minute Chakotay comes out of the throng and, crouching next to her, pulls her into his arms. He rocks her, hushing her gently.

She chokes on a sob. "Chakotay? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, just a little shaken up."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Kathryn murmurs. Deanna sees them together, then finds Q in the crowd still hanging back a bit. "Q's afraid...but that man isn't. He must be her human husband," she observes. "He isn't afraid, after all that he didn't hesitate to comfort her."

The next person to approach the spent Q is a young woman, it's impossible to guess her age. Kathryn looks up at her with an embarrassed smile, "Go ahead and say it, Angelique, I have it coming."

"Aw, mom," she smiled down at her, then helps her to her feet. "You can't afford to lose control of your own powers like that. You'll make yourself sick, especially as a probationary Q."

From the way she says this, it's obvious that she had heard it directed at her many a time growing up, and there was some satisfaction in getting to say it to her mother. They share a laugh over this, and with a whoosh tidy things up. Gathering her wits together, Troi starts backing up, but is stopped by the sudden arrival of a Q.

"I wouldn't judge her too harshly, you did hurt her feelings, and she's only a child after all."

"A child? Q, she's older than I am," she argues coolly.

"I didn't mean a human child. In the continuum, however, she's seen that way. As a Q she's barely developed. I'm still guiding her through the rocky parts. Angelique was the same way, she'd lose her temper and all hell would break loose, leaving her sick and frightened of herself shortly afterward. You would you good for her." And, having spoken his piece, is gone.

Out in the crowd, Jean-Luc spies a pair of feet under a table. Curious, her kneels down to investigate. "Vash!"

Heaving a sharp gasp, she gets up, "Jean-Luc! Am I glad to see you!" She throws herself at him in a genial embrace. "I hoped you'd come to this! How have things been? Let me look at you!" She steps a pace backwards, grinning from ear to ear, her eyes sparkle with unfettered elation.

"You're here, you're all right," Picard breathes, hardly daring to believe his eyes. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Did you think I'd miss the chance to give our mutual friend away?"

"So, who are you on the run from now? The Daystom Institute? Planetary governments?" he smiles teasingly at the archeologist/pirate who'd stolen his heart.

Vash gives him a shove, rolling her eyes. "Well, since you asked, I've been blacklisted by five more planets since our paths crossed. It was well worth it, though," she adds with a wink. "And before you ask: he treated me just fine. It was fun while it lasted, but it just got tiring after awhile. I'm glad to be back."

"Is there anywhere I could take you?" Picard offers.

Her eyebrows flick up appraisingly, "I'm sure if we put our heads together we could think of something."

Deanna finds Kathryn slouching in a white folding chair recovering from her incident. Cautiously, she pulls another up next to her. As she is struck by a wave of emotional readout-- embarrassment, confusion, tinged with a great sadness-- Troi realizes that until now Kathryn hadn't been 'tuned into her frequency.' Not looking up, she is aware of her visitor and her train of thought. "I didn't think you'd want to feel that, a minute ago. I'm better now. I don't understand, though, everything you said made me think you were meant to belong to me. I didn't force you to answer or anything, you agreed to all terms without question."

"Why didn't you simply ask me outright?"

"It is not spoken of! It's more than just etiquette, it's considered vulgar to speak so casually of it."

"Then perhaps you could tell me a little more about what it means to have this relationship?"

Janeway closes her eyes, gathering her thoughts, trying to remember something she'd read before that would amply describe it. "It means...to establish ties."

"'Said the fox to the Little Prince,'" Deanna fills in with an easy smile, which Janeway readily returns.

"You know your Earth literature," she allows, summoning a bottle of champagne with a loose wave. Two flutes stand filled on their small table as well. She picks one up delicately and silently toasts her pet mortal. After taking a sip she continues. "As a matter of fact, the rest of the passage seems applicable as well. Out of all the mortals, you shall forever be unique to me. It's not something to idly shrug off. It's not all one way, either. Should you need me, I mean _really_ need my help, I'll do what I can. We're not allowed to greatly interfere, the continuum likes to keep us rabble-rousers in line," she pauses with a pensive smile. "But they have been known to make some allowances. Since I've joined up with Q they figure we can balance each other out, their poster loose cannon has officially gained a conscience."

"You, his conscience?" Deanna laughs, reaching for the champagne now as well.

"Just call me Jiminy Cricket. So _they_," Janeway flicks her eyes upward emphatically, "can assume that I make him behave himself while at the same time he is training me in a safe supervised environment. Result: the odd 'good behavior' reward, which I am allowed to use on you if necessary."

Deanna nods, taking the whole litany in. "I see. You're saying that if I were in dire emergency you would be able to interfere without trouble."

"Able, yes, but not obligated. You're still expected to look after yourself for the most part. And--," changing tack, Janeway breaks into her reserve Q grin, "thanks to your _explicit_ invitation I can drop in whenever I want." Looking up and around the room, she suddenly realizes she's neglecting her guests. "Are we done here? Everyone's recovered from my little episode and I really ought to mingle."

"Don't let me stop you. Oh, and Kathryn-- let's not let this come up at the office, we both know how Starfleet Command can be. This...should prove to be interesting."


End file.
